A View to Paris
<<>> A View to Paris is a comic that was originally going to be created by Mighty355, but he then handed it over to Catfan180. Only for Parts One and Two. It will be a sequel to Super Legend Heroes, The Sequel to it will be next called Samuel and Maggie in Ghost Season. It was created by Catfan180 while Mighty355 will provide the quotes and Boogeyboy1, Killerprod1 and SuperSmashCynderlum will provide with the artwork. This comic has started in March 29th 2018. Plot Francine was in training fighting Raydroids and trying to get The Nightmare Master's Cane (which is actually a Hologram) but fails and her training was over. Characters in Part One *Francine the Dragon *Raydroids (In Training) *Avery Bullock *Sensei Hans *Sensei Tang *Veronica Chung *Samuel Greenall *Maggie Stuart *Laura Ballson *William Lewis *Crystal The Dragon *Roger *Vector The Crocodile *Zoey The Bat *Jenny The Hare/Rabbit *Clara the Squirrel *Princess Sunshine Shimmer (Appears in human form, her pony form Cameos on a Postcard send to Samuel and Maggie and on the magazine.) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon *Sparx the Dragonfly *Crash Bandicoot *Klaus *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Kirby *Jigglypuff *Eevee *May *Skitty *Dawn *Piplup *Diddy Kong *Tiff *Tuff *Aqua Girl the Oshawott *Lilly the Minccino *Twinkle the Red Lum *Sector V *Zoe Trent *Gail Trent *Patamon *Gatomon *Meta Knight *Timboff *Lizard Cultists *Grunch Griffin *Pepper *Penelope *Heather the Knareen Wolf *Jim Nosesize *Lulu the shiny vulpix *Steve Smith(Mentioned and appears as a cameo on a letter and is held captured in Part 1 and then later gets rescued in Part 2) *Larry the Pet Giant Lizard *Homer Simpson *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Lilac the Dragon *Carol Tea *Baymax *Hiro *Milla Basset *Moe Szyslak *Barney Gumble *Kate Kendra *Lindsay Campbell *Sophie Blossom *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Rosalina *Luma *Nala the Fennekin *Maple the Chikorita *Pepper the Riolu *Professor Frink (Appears only in Part 1) *Kingfong John (Appears only in Part 1) *Kent Brockmen (Appears only in Part 1) *Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya (Cameo on movie poster) *Asuna Yuuki (Cameo on movie poster) *Sinon/Shino Asada (Cameo on movie poster) *Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya (Cameo on movie poster) *Ned Flanders (Cameo) *Chief Wiggum (Cameo) *Eddie (Cameo) *Lou (Cameo) *Disco Stu (Cameo) *Lightning The Hedgehog (Cameo) *Neptune/Purple Heart (Cameo) *Noire/Black Heart (Cameo) *Blanc/White Heart (Cameo) *Vert/Green Heart (Cameo) *IF (Cameo) *Compa (Cameo) *Izuku Midoriya (Cameo) *All Might (Cameo) *Katsuki Bakugo (Cameo) *Ochaco Uraraka (Cameo) *Tenya Iida (Cameo) *Shoto Todoroki (Cameo) *Fubuki (Cameo) *Mutsuki (Cameo) *Yuudachi (Cameo) *Rayman (Mentioned) *Globox (Mentioned) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) Characters in Part Two *Diana Peterson (Appears only in Part 2) *Blue Toad (Appears only in Part 2) *Yellow Toad (Appears only in Part 2) *Yoshi (Appears only in Part 2) *Rufus the rattata (Appears only in Part 2) *Myra Sharp (Appears only in Part 2) *Sunil Nelva (Appears only in Part 2) *Penny Ling (Appears only in Part 2) *Pepper Clark (Appears only in Part 2) *Marth (Appears in Part 2) *Lucina (Appears in Part 2) *Roy (Appears in Part 2) *Ike (Appears in Part 2) *Robin (Appears in Part 2) *Corrin (Appears in Part 2) *Bot the Blue Eagle(Appears in Part 2) *Stan Smith(Appears in part 2) *King Dedede (Appears in part 2) *Escargoon (Appears in part 2) *Viola the Weavile (In Father's Mansion tries to rest and re-cooperate) *Bowser (in Jail) *Dr. Eggman (in Jail) *Dr. Neo Cortex (In Jail) *Ripto (In Jail) *Sideshow Bob (In Jail) *Admiral Razorbeard (in Jail) *Count Spankulot (In Jail) *Toiletnator (In Jail) *Mordroc (in Jail) *Peter Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Chris Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Stewie Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Brian Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Sticks the badger (Cameo) *Blossom (Cameo) *Bubbles (Cameo) *Buttercup (Cameo) *Mojo Jojo (Cameo) *Sans (Cameo) *Papyrus (Cameo) *Sailor Moon (Cameo) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Cameo) *Luna the cat (Cameo) *Rikka Takanashi (Cameo) *Yuuta Togashi (Cameo) *Konata Izumi (Cameo) *Goku (Cameo) *Father (Possible Cameo) *Delightful Children from down the lane (Possible Cameo) *Ronin (Mentioned) *Mario (Mentioned) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Mentioned) *General Kai'ju (Mentioned) *Ales Mansay (Mentioned) *Boogey Boy (Mentioned but never appears to say "Let's us never speak of this, again.") *HIM (Appears at the End) (Characters are not finalized by Mighty355.) Unsure Characters *Emma *Andy *Umaru Doma(unsure cameo in Part 1 or 2) *Hayley Smith (Mentioned, unsure) *Eleanor the alligator (Mentioned, unsure) *Donkey Kong (might appear at the end, unsure) *Marge Simpson(might appear at the end, unsure) *Peppy Hare (Mentioned, unsure) *Slippy Toad (Mentioned, unsure) *Minka Mark (Mentioned, unsure) *Pinkie Pie (unsure) *Rainbow Dash (unsure) *Ralph Wiggum (unsure) *Queen Sectonia (as a ghost, unsure) Scrapped Characters *Taranza *Sonia the hedgehog *Toadette *Aqua (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Megumin (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Manic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Zooey the Vixen *Shade the Echidna *Amy Rose (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Doraemon *Dorami *Klonoa *Naruto Uzumaki (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Inuyasha (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Sagiri Izumi (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Seymour Skinner (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) Gallery Trivia * The Comic of the title is a reference the film of James Bond 007; A View to a Kill. * While once going to be made by Mighty355, He then decided he'll hand the comic over to Catfan180 once he's done with Super Legend Heroes, he can continue doing Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past and Zaccy and Chole Comic Parts. * New OC Characters Timboff, Grunch Griffin, Kate Kendra, Lindsay Campbell, Sophie Blossom, Myra Sharp, Nala the Fennekin, Maple the Chikorita, Pepper the Riolu and Lilly the Minccino makes their first appearance in the series. * Laura Ballson and William Lewis are back after Internet Heroes. * Heather the Knareen Wolf made a return after SLH Parts One and Three and found Pepper and Penelope. * Lenny, Carl, Barney and Moe made a return after Super Legend Heroes Part Three and Four and they get larger roles this time. * Homer Simpson, Lulu, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Eevee, Tiff, Tuff, Crystal, Spyro, Steve, Roger, Klaus, Kirby, Crash and Cynder return after Super Legend Heroes. * Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, Charmy the bee, Zoey the bat, Jenny the hare and Clara the squirrel made a return after How Zoey, Jenny and Clara Met Vector. * Grunch Griffin can now appear without mentioning like Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. * Bot the Blue Eagle came appearing after Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past. * This is the only comic where Homer Simpson is still present while Peter Griffin is completely absent (Except that he makes a cameo appearance). * Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson finally has new girlfriends, Kate Kendra and Lindsay Campbell. Category:Comics Category:A view to paris